


"Once I am King..."

by Queenbookworm13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Some Loki angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knew it was wrong. It was shameful and filthy and so unbelievably atrociously unacceptable, it made him feel inferior and tainted for wanting it. Yet he couldn’t stop himself; he needed him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Once I am King..."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was supposed to be editing the next chapter for _Misunderstandings_ , but my brain was like: "Let's take a detour!" and I suddenly found myself typing this out. It's not a ship I normally sail, but it is one I've jump onto from time to time and enjoyed an evening cruise.
> 
> It's really unedited, because I normally write something and wait a few days to fix it the best I can, but in order for me to get the next chapter of _Misunderstandings_ out, I'm going to post it so it'll leave me be. If there is anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll come back to fix it.
> 
> I don't own the characters; I only take responsibility for what I make them do to each other. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy!

**"Once I am King..."**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  


Thor knew it was wrong. It was shameful and filthy and so unbelievably atrociously unacceptable, it made him feel inferior and tainted for wanting it. Yet he couldn’t stop himself; he needed him…

He needed the feel of his smooth soft skin under his calloused ones. He longed to deeply inhale and appreciate his smell compared to his own musky scent of leather, horses, the armoury, and training rings. He smelled of ancient magic and dusty libraries; of earthy secrets and the light fragrance of the flowers which grew near his balcony; and of the air just before a night of frost. He craved his kisses that tasted of mint, rich wines, and wisdom. He lived for the sounds that escaped his soft lips: the gentle whimpers, the deep moans, the primal cries of bliss, and the begging frantic whispers that sent shivers down his spine. He hungered for the feel of him: the way his fingers dug into his skin as he fought to hold on; how his legs brushed against him, his feet rubbing along the backs of his thighs and rear as his elegant limbs wrapped around him; how tight and hot he was; how he moved under him for more…

Thor knew to desire such things made him an abomination. Yet the way his brother arched under him, his eyes closed and lips parted to let out a breathy sigh as he pushed his fingers in and out of his willing body, made him cast aside his guilt. There was time enough to chastise himself over it all later. Now he wanted to be buried inside of him and draw their pleasures to great heights.

Loki smoothed his hands down his body and then brought one back up. He pulled at his breast as his hand moved down to grip himself, holding his length firmly by the base. His body rolled under Thor again and he began playing with his nipple. He opened his eyes and stared down at him.

Thor swallowed and hooked his fingers. It earned him the honour of watching Loki’s dark lustful eyes nearly roll up into his head as he hissed, tensing up a bit and then relaxed into the sensation. His hand began stroking himself, firmly and slowly. Thor licked his lips and bent down, taking him into his mouth.

Loki gave a small cry and grabbed his hair, tightly fisting his golden locks as his legs came up to rest on his shoulders. Thor continued to open him as he bobbed his head up and down. Loki began shaking a little.

“Th…Thor…” he breathed holding back a moan. His legs shifted a bit and he pulled upon his hair a tad harder.

He pulled his face up enough to realise his length and stilled his hand. “Yes?” he asked and cleared his throat, his voice deep and rough.

Loki’s body gave a small jerk. He moaned and wiggled his hips, trying to silently indicate what he desired. Thor knew he hated begging for anything, especially to be filled by him. He wondered if Loki viewed their relationship the way he did. He hoped not. He couldn’t imagine such a flawlessly breath-taking creature putting himself down for his sins. Thor was the one that should be punished; he was the one doing wrong against him.

Thor pushed his fingers in a little deeper. Loki’s muscles tightened around them and he sighed heavily, his eyes falling closed for a moment.

“If you make me beg…” he warned, yet there was no threat in his voice.

Thor removed his fingers and got out of bed to take off his pants. He was about to pour some of the oil upon his hand and begin stroking himself, when he felt hands upon his back. Loki shifted on his knees, coming closer to him from behind.

Thor glanced over his shoulder and watched as Loki pressed his lips to his skin; his hands sliding down along his back. “Do you despise me?” he asked softly.

“I despise how you always sour these moments with such questions,” Loki replied and brought his hands around him dragging his fingers down his chest, his nails just barely drawing along his skin. He pressed kisses along his neck; Thor tilted his head to the side to give him more access. “Do you think me so pure? So innocent?” he whispered against his ear and then gently bit at his lobe.

Thor exhaled and leaned back into him a bit.

“Need I remind you of just how…impure I can be?”

Thor winced. “Not impure…clever.”

Loki chuckled a little. “Clever then…” he said and let the fingers of one hand play over the space just a little above his manhood.

Thor brought a hand to rest over Loki’s and closed his eyes as they moved them down to cup himself. Loki pressed himself against Thor as he moved against him, getting him to rock into his touch.

“Loki…” he whispered as the trickster took him in hand and firmly stroked him. Norns had he missed him…

“You leave me again without a word or fuck before venturing off with those blockheads and I’ll personally castrate you,” he threatened, growling low into his ear; the fingers of his other hand possessively flexing into his chest.

Thor laughed a bit before moaning as Loki stroked him a little faster. “It wasn’t my choice this time,” he pleaded. “Volstagg had my arms and Hogun my legs.”

“Yes, I saw,” he smiled. “Fandral drove and Sif kept threatening to kick your jewels.”

“She managed too,” he winced remembering it.

“My poor warrior,” he sighed and nuzzled at Thor’s throat. “Am I hurting you?” he asked starting to move his hand away.

“No,” he closed his hand over his. “No, don’t stop.”

Loki smirked and drew his nose up the side of Thor’s neck as he continued to stroke him for a bit. He let Thor go and turned him around, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him. Thor hummed and ran his hands down Loki’s sides and up his back before taking him by the chin and holding up a little away from his mouth.

“If you saw me being carried away…” he began in a warning tone.

“Shush,” he said grabbing his wrist. “You know how I enjoy your cock in me in any manner I can get it. There is no need for petty half-hearted threats to make me service you.”

Thor winced at his choice of words.

“Fine,” Loki smirked. “Suck you off,” he corrected and gave a childish grin full of victory. “Take you in my mouth…swallow you down…lave my tongue all over you until you’re hot and heavy…hard enough to pound me into the bed.” He raised a brow and licked his lips slowly. “Make me moan…cry out…beg for more. You know how much I hate begging.”

Thor brushed his thumb over Loki’s parted lips. The candle’s flame danced across his skin, giving it a warm golden glow that made him look angelic. The shadows ignited his eyes; making them shine a deep blue-green. When he tilted his head just so and caught the light in them, it made them shimmer with mirth and mischief.

“I’m starting to doubt such,” he replied. “I think you enjoy begging me for pleasures.”

“I can pleasure myself well enough,” he challenged, his look hardening a little.

“That I have no doubt of…but is it the same?” he asked moving a little closer. “Can you say that your magic is the same as my touch?” he lowered his voice and lightly trailed his fingers up Loki’s side.

He shivered and grabbed his hand to stop it. “I think I know my own desires better than you ever could.”

“We shared a room for many years,” Thor said bringing Loki’s hand up to his mouth. “I may be thick, but I am not deaf.”

“Time changes things,” he remarked, yet they both knew there wasn’t enough conviction in his voice.

“I listen outside your door,” Thor said bringing him in for a kiss. “You moan my name into the darkness when you think you are alone…”

Loki growled and pressed his mouth to Thor’s to shut him up. “I hate you,” he hissed between kisses and then threw him down on the bed, glaring down at him from the side.

Thor only laughed and pushed himself toward the centre more. He tucked his hands behind his head and watched as Loki crawled between his legs. He continued to glare at him as he stroked him a few times before taking him into his mouth. Thor wanted to reach out and run his fingers though his hair, but he knew better. Loki didn’t like being touched while he had his mouth full of him. He liked doing the touching. He enjoyed the control.

Thor hissed and closed his eyes, shifting on the bed as he felt him move his foreskin back enough to run his tongue around his exposed head. His legs moved just a little in surprise as Loki’s fingers rubbed at his perineum. He began picking up the pace, using his other hand to help hold him at the base as he bobbed his head up and down. When he felt comfortable he slowly removed his hand and began deep throating Thor.

He gave a shout and went to grab at Loki, but quickly pulled his hands back and set them on his face. He groaned as Loki took him all the way down; pressing his nose into his pelvis for a few seconds; his throat moving in a manner that suggested he very much wished to breathe or swallow, yet prevented himself from doing so. When Loki came up for air his face was red, he was gasping, and saliva dropped out of his mouth; a few strands even sticking from his lips to the tip of Thor’s member.

He stroked Thor a few times as he licking his lips and then repeated the process. After a handful of times, Thor was straining to hang on. He reached out to stop him before he lost it, but Loki knew better and had already started pulling back. He sat on his knees as he waited for Thor and his body to calm down some; his fingers just barely brushed his calves as he watched him.

“You’re staring,” Thor commented as he cleared his throat and sat up on his elbows. He leaned to the side a bit to bring up a hand to ruffle his hair and then pull it back from his face and then wiped the sweat from his brow.

“You’re overly sensitive tonight,” he replied, his eyes flicking to Thor’s heavy length before going to his mouth. “Sif must have hit you harder than I’d imagined.”

“I feel it is part due to such,” he admitted.

“And the other?” he asked curiously. He looked as though he were staring off into space now, his eyebrow just slightly raised, fingers making idle circles.

“I have missed you,” he said honestly.

Loki seemed a bit startled by that revelation. “My body or my personality?” he finally said after a few moments of silence. He looked at Thor directly then.

“Both,” he said sincerely. “My bed is cold and my mind is restless without you.” He held out a hand.

Loki looked at it and then brought it up to his cheek. He inhaled just at Thor’s wrist and let him pull him down. They kissed as Loki lay over him, his legs slipping around Thor’s waist as the thunder god ran a hand down his back to cup his rear. Loki hummed and played his fingers along Thor’s sides.

Thor wrapped his arm around his waist and kept the one tangled in his hair as he rolled them over. Loki widened his legs and tilted his face up as Thor kissed down his throat. He paused his exploration to tease one of his nipples; sucking it until Loki was squirming under him with short breathy moans. The skin was dark pink when he left it, which made him highly satisfied. He continued down until he had his face pressed into Loki’s groin, his hands cupping his rear and tilting his legs high into the air.

Loki moaned a little and helped hold himself open and up, giving Thor the freedom he desired. He didn’t linger in his task for he knew Loki wouldn’t suffer it. He covered his length in kisses, sucked gently upon his sac, and then spread his cheeks and licked him. Loki arched a little and his legs began shaking.

Thor continued to lick and suck at his hole; wiggling his tongue around in a manner he knew drove Loki insane. Insane he went, dropping his legs and fisting Thor’s hair as he cried out and squirmed on the bed. Thor pushed him to lie on his stomach and pulled his hips so they were tilted up. He spread his cheeks and dove back in; watching and listening as Loki’s control began to come undone. Loki gasped and spread his legs a little wider, trying to indulge in the sensations for as long as he could.

“Thor!” he hissed and reached back to push on him a bit once he couldn’t stand it a second longer. “I swear by the nine!”

“If I make you beg so soon you’ll gut me?” he smirked knowingly and ceased his torment.

Loki growled and rolled over. He brushed his hair back from his face and licked his lips. Thor knelt between his legs and stroked himself a few times. He leaned down on one hand and pressed himself to his hole; Loki lifted his legs up and waited. The first few inches were easy enough, but Thor paused when Loki’s hole tightened to his advances. He pulled out a little and began rocking his hips; watching Loki for any sign he was uncomfortable.

Loki sighed and let his legs go as he reached for him. Thor leaned down and found Loki’s long pale fingers tangle into his hair; holding him firmly as Loki kissed him senseless. He sighed and let out little gasps as Thor worked himself gently deeper into him.

Thor knew he was on the right track when one angled thrust had Loki hissing and arching off the bed, his hands gripping Thor’s forearms as his body tensed for a moment. He then moaned; his hole relaxing again so Thor’s length could slide in easier now.

The slow short motions turned into deeper steady ones that sped up. Loki’s sounds ranged from the breathy intimate sighs to full on shouts and cries of surprise and delight. Thor moved so he was pressing Loki’s knees into his chest as he leaned forward and began slamming down into him.

Loki growled and gripped his hips before he wrapped his arm around him, trying to get him closer. Thor covered Loki’s face in kisses as he continued alternating between speeding up to heavy short hard thrusts and slowing to long gentle powerful ones. It didn’t take long for Loki to cum. Thor sensed it when his legs began to fidget around his shoulders and he continued to try and arch off the bed. Loki gave a cry and reached between them to stroke himself.

Thor growled and pushed himself deeply into him, the feel of his muscles pumping around him made him sigh heavily and tighten his muscles so he wouldn’t lose himself. He straightened and ran his fingers through his hair, stretching a bit as he watched Loki cum upon his chest.

Loki panted and shivered under him. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, watching Thor. “You did not finish,” he pointed out.

“I am not done with you yet,” he said simply and came to lay over him again.

“And if I am?” he asked putting his hands upon is shoulders to stop him from coming closer.

“Then refuse me,” he said honestly. “You know I’ll never force you.”

Loki pulled him into a deep kiss. Thor was gentle as he ran his hands along Loki’s body to bring it back to life. They rolled over and after several kisses Thor found Loki moving off of him. He was about to comment on it when he saw him swing his leg over his torso, facing the opposite direction.

Thor smirked and licked his lips as he spread Loki’s cheeks to admire the view and then clapped his ass. Loki glared at him from over his shoulder and moved forward a bit. He stroked Thor’s length a few times and raised himself up, positioning them and sank down. Thor spread his cheeks again and watched as he disappeared into him. Loki sighed and moved his hips a little to get a good feel from that angle.

He deemed it fitting and put his hands between Thor’s parted legs, leaning forward and started to move. Thor groaned and kept his hands near Loki’s hips, no need to guide him or control the pace; he knew Loki well enough to figure how it would go: steady at first, Loki in command of it all and then he’d surrender to him. He always did.

Loki exhaled loudly and squeezed his eyes shut as he started moving faster; trying to roll his hips more than just moving up and down in hopes it’d add more of the friction he craved. Thor tried not to bring his legs up to help him, knowing they’d get in Loki’s way and inhibit his movements. He waited until Loki was starting to lean back when he decided to take over. He planted his feet on the bed and slowly rolled his hips, bringing them up off the bed slightly.

Loki groaned and let the motion of the movement bring him back against Thor; his muscles tightening around him as he savoured the feeling the action brought to his body. They paused so he could untuck his legs and shift until he was comfortable. Thor grasped the backs of his thighs and held his legs up, taking another moment to reset his feet upon the bed, and then began thrusting upward, pounding into him hard. Loki arched off of him with a gasp; his body slipping a bit higher up Thor’s, his fingers digging into his wrists as he breathed through the pleasures racing through his body. Thor knew at that angle he was directly hitting his prostate. Each one of his thrusts drew a noise and a shaking small jerk of surprise from the god of mischief; making Thor smile in satisfaction at the sight of his pleasures.

Loki’s one arm hooked around Thor’s head, he arched a bit as he gasped and curled his toes. Thor pressed a sloppy kiss to his side, just near his armpit. He had to stop himself from deeply inhaling his scent and licking up the curve of it to his shoulder. Loki hated the action and thought it very base and uncouth. There had been several times Thor had tried to sneak doing such and was met with an angry fist to his face and a night full of aching as he finished himself off alone. Now was not a night to push things. He was content enough with the feel of Loki around him and his weight and cries of bliss.

“Please…” Loki whispered, bringing Thor’s attention back to the present; his voice sounded distant and wore out. “Thor, please…” he said a little louder and groaned, his tone gaining some passion.

“What do you desire?” he panted.

“More,” he said and pulled his legs toward his body. Thor held them up with one arm hooked around them as his other came up to wrap diagonally across Loki’s chest, his hand firmly holding him at his shoulder. Thor thrusted up into him as fast as he could; Loki huffed with each bounce. His hands reached up to claw at the sheets and he twisted just slightly and then put his arm around Thor’s neck again; arching back with a groan of satisfaction.

“There?” Thor asked him.

Loki moaned loudly and then tilted his head back and cried out, his body tensing as Thor’s length struck his sweet spot dead on.

Thor grunted satisfied and continued, moving his hand from gripping Loki’s shoulder to his throat. Loki’s other hand shot up to hold it there and made sure he applied the correct amount of pressure he desired. Thor wished he had installed a looking glass upon the roof of his bed frame. He so longed to see in perfect detail just how Loki’s brow furrowed; he wanted to see how his skin flushed all over from such an angle; longed to see his mouth working to try and breath and verbally express himself aloud.

Loki let out a huff and turned his head to the side away from Thor; his hand leaving the one Thor had at his neck to reach out; gathering the sheets and pulling at them as he moved for relief and more. His other hand came around and down to push a little at Thor’s lower belly.

Thor stopped and rolled them to their sides, giving Loki a few moments to gather himself as he shifted onto his hands and knees. He bit back a noise as his body pushed Thor out of him as he moved into the new position.

“Are –”

“If you ask me such I’ll leave you here and finish myself off,” he warned and carted his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. It was starting to curl from the heat. Thor loved it when it when it was natural. It was soft and wild and made Loki look exotic and mysterious.

“Very well,” he surrendered and rose onto his knees. “May I inquire as to your next position of preference?”

“Now you’re mocking me,” he sneered at him as he crawled further onto the bed and stretched.

Thor knew he was doing such on purpose to provoke him. “Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind me lying flat. The journey was long and I am fatigued.”

Loki twisted around and grabbed Thor’s throat, pulling his face close. “I will be satisfied,” he hissed in warning, his eyes flashing like sharpened stones.

“I would never dream of anything less,” he vowed and watched, captivated, as Loki melted back into him; his face going from quiet murderous rage to sensual sighing bliss. He tilted his face as Thor pressed kisses to the side of it and down his neck. “I only wish for your comfort.”

“I only seek the comfort of release,” he sighed; his breath hitching just slightly as Thor ran his hands down his sides and mouthed along his shoulders, gently setting his teeth onto his skin, yet never moving for a bite or anything more.

“I am being overly cautious this time, because I fear the last time I was not zealous enough in my endeavours.”

“You were zealous,” he said irreverently and raised a brow thinking back on it.

“Don’t be impertinent,” Thor said brushing his thumb over Loki’s lips.

“Or what; you’ll stuff your cock in my mouth to shut me up?” he smirked.

“You’d enjoy that too much,” he growled turning his face more and kissed him as he pressed his body again him.

“You know nothing of what I enjoy if you are overly concerned with your zealous appetites…or lack thereof,” he said before being pulled into another passionate kiss. “I am not some blushing novice or unbedded bride on their wedding night. I’ve spent centuries tangled in sheets and pressed up against walls with you grunting and thrusting into me. I think I know how to handle your…‘fervent’ displays of…” he cut himself off and lost his nerve. His cutting playful, almost cruel tone and proud face dropped into one of uncertain fearful insecurity.

Thor realised why…he had been about to mention something regarding emotions and what they were doing. Loki became ridged under him and Thor knew better than to try and keep a hold of him. He relaxed his embrace and let him pull out of it. Loki went to stand before the roaring fire across the room. He crossed his arms and held himself tightly.

Thor sighed and rubbed at his face. He was tired of darting around it. After centuries of doing so anyone should have been. “Love,” Thor said out loud.

Loki flinched. “Love is not what this is…we both know such.”

“There are many forms of love,” Thor reminded. “Mother has stated such.”

“I wonder what she would say about us if I were not so careful to conceal what we do,”

Thor set his jaw. “Are you ashamed? Is this what has you so distant and defiantly impossible this night?”

Loki’s mouth twitched a little at the corners as he glanced at him from over his shoulder. “When am I never defiantly impossible?”

Thor smiled and went to him. He slowly stepped up behind him and set his hands upon Loki’s waist. When he felt him relax a little and accept his touch he slid them down to his hips and pressed his lips to his temple. “You have your secrets, you are stubborn, you keep to yourself, and I respect all this…however I find it hard to say and do what is best in moments such as this.”

“You only think about the physical,” Loki quipped sharply and picked at his bottom lip.

“In this moment, yes,” he admitted. “I have you before me…” he lowered his voice and set his mouth near Loki’s ear. “Deliciously bare and aroused…sated from one orgasm, yet completely unaware of the plans I have in my mind…” he breathed the last part. Loki shuddered and leaned back into him more. “I spent every hour away thinking of how I could endeavour your forgiveness for being carted off into the night without proper leave.”

“Do you think me disgusting?” Loki whispered, his eyes tightly closed, the look upon his face was torn; wanting to give in, yet too fearful to do so fully.

“No, never.”

“You’re my brother,” he whispered, his voice breaking a bit.

“I will not cause you grief,” he said pulling his face back. “I’ve told you if our being intimate causes you any pains – emotional, mental, or physical – I would cease immediately.”

Loki turned in his arms and held his face quickly. “I’d rather freeze in the depths of Hel than suffer the loss of your touch,” he said and pulled him into several long kisses. They spoke of Loki’s desperation; of his trying to apologise for bringing down the moment; and to rekindle what they’d left still simmering on the bed. “I only need to know if you would willingly throw your soul away for – ”

“Yes,” Thor promised and kissed him again, this time to silence him. He knew emotions never made his brother comfortable. He knew his intentions. “Yes, damn my soul to the depths of whatever punishment the Norns see fit for me in loving you as I do.”

Loki buried his face in his shoulder as Thor pressed kisses down his neck. He fisted his blond hair and pressed himself as close as he could. “Shut up! Norns, hold your tongue least you find better uses for it,” he hissed.

Thor chuckled and brought his hands down to pull on the backs of Loki’s thighs a bit. “I might know a few things,” he smirked, and when he pulled again, this time Loki popped up into his arms. He carried him back to the bed and turned before sitting upon it. He tilted his head back and surrendered his mouth to Loki as his brother fisted his hair and kissed him. No, his lover. His lover was kissing him as though his life depended upon it and Thor returned the eagerness and sincerity.

He touched Loki; running his hands along his body, feeling and soothing until Loki was rolling his hips against him.

“How dare you grow soft on me,” he gasped as he paused for breath and took Thor’s member in hand, stroking it to try and bring it back to the firmness it had been before they had their serious conversation.

“I will forever beseech your forgiveness,” he promised and groaned a little as his touch brought about a flare of wondrous sensation.

“You fool,” he whispered and pushed at his chest to get him to lay flat. He kept his hand firmly upon his breast as he continued to roll his hips and stroke him. He stared him down; his eyes challenging and dark; his look serious and passionate. His hair framed his face beautifully and Thor found it hard to not be so quickly aroused by such a sensual display. Loki sighed as he arched his back and tightened his grip a little. “Thor…” he breathed.

Thor’s hands gripped his thighs and he pulled him up into his lap more. Loki moaned and reached his other hand behind him so he could help steady and guide it to his hole. Thor bit his lip and groaned as Loki sank down upon him. Loki let out a small ‘ah’ and tested moving a little before he started working himself open again.

“You’re…you’re tense,” Thor hissed and tried to control their speed.

Loki grabbed his hands and pinned them up near his head. “Who says I’m not doing it on purpose?” he challenged.

Thor growled and pushed against his weight, but Loki had started moving faster and they both ceded to their desires. Thor stared, mesmerised as Loki moved above him; his body was low enough that he could rub himself against his belly, yet still allow Thor to look upon his face clearly. He watched as Loki threw his head back or arched with a beautiful moan above him; his eyes closing almost in reflective prayer. He looked simply…spellbinding. If Thor hadn’t loved him already, he’d have fallen for him right then and there for sure.

He felt Loki’s muscles tighten and he knew he was nearly gone. He wiggled his hands out from under his grip and cupped his rear; his firm cheeks where tense and he could feel how he relaxed and tightened himself along his length to ensure Thor’s optimum pleasure.

“Do not worry about me,” Thor reminded gently. “Lose yourself Loki.”

Loki gave a groan and then inhaled sharply. Thor made him lean back a little, using his knees to help support him and in a dozen hard thrusts Loki was shivering and cumming again. He swore and put a hand on Thor’s lower belly as he curled forward and gripped himself; his seed spilling upon Thor’s stomach in short sharp bursts. Thor didn’t let up this time, making Loki ride out some of his orgasm before letting him go. Loki sank into his chest and shivered several times, his body giving off small jerks until he finally relaxed.

Thor played with his hair and kissed his forehead.

“After this,” Loki said; his voice a little hoarse from the noises he had been emitting all evening. “If you promise to make it worth it…I shall be sated.”

“Then I shall do my all,” he promised.

Loki just gave a breathy laugh and shifted a little until he rolled off of him. He lay by his side, carefully stretching and running his fingers through his hair until he felt able to move without succumbing to exhaustion. He sat up and then bent over to take Thor into his mouth. The god groaned and kept his hands to himself as Loki worked to keep him excited.

“How would you have me?” he asked when he paused to take a deep breath.

“If we only had time,” he sighed wistfully.

Loki tired not to smirk, but the corner of one mouth twitched up a little. He was rather pleased with the flattery. “Well then,” he said and dragged his tongue up Thor’s length as he stroked him to ensure he remained as firm as he desired. “Someone has been holding out.”

“Just uncreative,” he defended and shifted a bit. “Had to find my muse.”

Loki hummed and ceased his actions. “Knees, back, belly, wall?”

“How hard do you want it?”

Loki smirked and leaned down, carting his fingers through Thor’s hair as he whispered against his lips. “I want you to break this bed under me.”

“Belly it is,” he replied and they both laughed before kissing. Loki made to move away, but Thor held him close, enjoying the taste of his lips for a few moments before letting him move how he wished.

Loki snagged a few pillows and positioned himself in the very centre of the bed. He tucked one under his hips, arranging himself so he’d be most comfortable pressed against it, and one under his face. He kept one near his hip just in case they needed it for later.

Thor knelt between his legs, massaging them and his cheeks before spreading them and licking Loki’s hole. He heard him sigh and watched as Loki’s hips moved just the tiniest amount as he worshiped his entrance. He turned his face just slightly and gently bit his cheek.

Loki jerked with a shout and reached back to slap him. It wasn’t terribly hard, but it was warning enough that should Thor try it again he’d find his bed empty before he could blink. Thor kissed the spot apologetically and returned to his task. He licked from the base of his scrotum up to the end of his clef and then moved down to suck his sac, letting his fingers trace over his length and hole.

Loki moaned and buried his face into the pillow, his body pulsing with desire. Each touch brought on a sharp punishing stab of want that made his ache deepen. Thor’s fingers pushed into him and he had to stop himself from rocking back into them for relief. His legs tensed and he bit his pillow as his brother’s mouth and hands brought him to near blissful agony. If he wanted him to beg, he had better –

“Thor…” Loki sighed, giving in and pulled at his own hair as he rolled his body, pressing his hole into Thor’s face, and getting his fingers and tongue in deeper. He couldn’t stand it any longer and he almost hated himself for giving in without a fight. “Thor,” he said louder and groaned. “Damn you,” he hissed to himself and then huffed and began rocking his body down onto his fingers as Thor kissed up the backs of his thighs.

Thor smirked and watched as Loki’s tight control gave way. He hated having to make him feel so ashamed for begging, but in all honesty when he lost control and did so he was so unbelievably beautiful. He moved and pressed apologetic kisses to his back and then removed his fingers.

Loki exhaled and tried to stop his body from visibly shaking, to no avail. Thor positioned himself and pushed in once he felt Loki’s hole relax. He found himself buried deep within him without resistance and sighed in content as his tight heat squeezed around him.

He carefully lowered himself over Loki and wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses along his shoulders and neck as he began moving. Loki sighed and shifted a little, spreading his legs apart further in hopes it’d let him go deeper.

The slow sensual movements pulled at his loins, making his breath hitch and his toes curl as his body impatiently demanded more. Thor’s weight was a comfort and reminded him that soon he wouldn’t be able to comprehend what was going on. He honestly loved being at that in between state when he was so overcome with pleasure he lost control of himself, yet held just enough sanity to hold on to keep enhancing it.

Thor began speeding up; gently moving Loki’s hair from his face so he could watch how his expression morphed from calm bliss to savagely hungry. Loki grunted and fisted the sides of the pillow as he tried gaining purchase on the bed and rocking back into Thor. He wouldn’t let him, putting a hand upon his back to press him down into the pillow and bed under his hips. Thor put more of his weight onto him and began moving faster and harder; using the bounce of the mattress to help in his quest to fully pleasure him.

Loki cried out and shifted, yet his lower half was trapped and he could do nothing but surrender as Thor continued to lay into him. He reminded himself he had asked for such. He just hadn’t expected Thor to fully give it. Normally he was concerned with his wellbeing and feelings and so on…

Loki huffed and shouted, burying his face into the pillow as Thor’s actions became heavier; the motions making his hips tilt in a manner that caused his length to slide easily into him and strike against his prostate hard. Loki’s legs widened a little and his hands scrambled for something to hold onto.

Thor wanted to see his face, so he tore the pillow out from under it and held his head down by a tightly grasped fist full of hair. Loki gave a louder shout and reached down and back to grasp a Thor’s sides.

“Thor!” he panted and squeezed his eyes shut; his body jerking a bit. “Thor!”

“Come on,” he hissed and pressed sloppy kisses to his face and neck. “Is this good?”

Loki gave a shout and then cried out, “Yes!” several times. His breath hitched and he struggled to hang on; clawing at the sheets as his feet scrambled for support to try and angle his body to give his prostate relief. He felt his body tighten and before he could warn Thor or fully comprehend what was about to happen, he found himself shouting loudly and gasping for air as his body surged and sang with pleasures.

It almost hurt how fast and forcefully his orgasm ripped along his veins and out through his loins. His head swam and he felt like jelly; his limbs pulsed in time with his rapidly beating heart yet he couldn’t find the will to move.

He was aware Thor was still upon him, yet he couldn’t tell if he was still thrusting or not. His mind was all frazzled static and waves of contented pleasure. He felt lips upon his cheek and then his mouth. He tried kissing him back, yet couldn’t move as he desired.

“I fear I’ve broken you,” Thor chuckled a bit.

“You…may have,” he replied slowly as he fought to string words together.

Thor chuckled and kissed him again, moving so Loki had room and space to breath. He felt Thor’s seed trickle down his sac slowly. The sensation made him twitch and his hole tighten, only pushing more of it out to further torment him.

Thor disappeared from view for a bit and returned with a warmed wet cloth. He carefully wiped it over Loki’s body and very gently around his hole. Afterward Loki found the will to turn over and sighed.

“Stay with me tonight?” Thor asked as he cleaned Loki’s front.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate,” he reminded.

“You’ve stayed before,” he pointed out.

“Normally you are not woken early for a great ceremony,” he replied, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

“We used to share a bed, long before we showered it with our love,”

Loki grimaced and rolled his eyes. “Don’t become a poet. It’s disgusting.”

Thor laughed. “Very well. I’ll leave elegant words to you.”

“We were young when we shared a bed. We are older now; the meaning is no longer the same. People will know for sure, regardless if we are found clothed or not.”

“Stay,” Thor said, gentler this time and put a hand upon his hip.

Loki sighed heavily and waved a hand, cleaning the sheets from the mess they’d created. “Don’t expect me here when you rise tomorrow,” he warned. “So I hope your lust has been slaked for a while.”

“Thank you,” he said and leaned down to kiss him.

Loki’s reciprocated actions where a bit stiff, but Thor didn’t hold it against him. He knew how reckless he was with his affections compared to Loki. He got up and cleaned himself off before crawling into bed.

Loki lay with his back to Thor, the sheet low over his waist. Thor snuggled up behind him and set an arm around his waist, leaning forward to press a kiss to his shoulder before settling in for the night.

“After tomorrow, you’ll never need fear of being found in my bed,” he promised. “I will make it so no one will look upon you in any manner other than you deserve.”

“And pray tell, what is it I deserve?” he asked mildly curious.

“Respect,” he said softly and pressed a kiss to the space between Loki’s shoulder blades. “Those that do not respect you will be punished.”

“You’ll lose the support of the kingdom,” he replied dryly.

“So long as I have your support, I need not worry for anything.” He sighed contently and closed his eyes. “Once I am a king…you’ll see.”

“Yes…” Loki said thoughtfully slow, his body not as relaxed now as he would have enjoyed it to be. “We’ll see…”


End file.
